


The Fallen Prince

by fandomshaveruinedme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Brotherly Love, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshaveruinedme/pseuds/fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: Loki was under mind control during the Avengers. When he snaps out of it he and Thor must deal with the aftermath and the coming storm





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sadly do not own these character

Weapons clashed as the sound of battle raged on around the two men.  
“ Loki please, this is madness I am your brother and I love you, why are you acting so?”  
“Please Thor you threw me from the Bifrost and then left me to rot until I was saved.”  
Thor grimaced losing focus for a second trying to comprehend the words being spoken.  
“Loki I did no such thing. You let go you fell into the void as I cried after you.”  
“What,” Loki froze “ no no that’s not…” He then fell to the ground clutching his head. The fighting seemed to pause as everybody watched the two gods. Thor clutched Loki tight as he writhed on the ground of Stark Tower. Suddenly, Loki’s eyes cleared and he looked at Thor.  
“Brother I..I,” He stammered before latching onto Thor tears streaming down both brothers cheeks. The battle stood still the Avengers in awe of the display and the Chitauri disgusted.  
“I hate to ruin this fine display of affection, but we are fighting a war here so I would love to know how to shut the evil portal off.” Iron Man snapped landing next to Thor and Loki.  
“Here, take my scepter it is able to go through the shield surrounding the portal.” Loki responded before leaning back into Thor. 

After the battle the Avengers were gathered in the remains of Starks living room discussing all the events that had happened.  
“So reindeer games what made you oh so suddenly decide that you did not want to rule the Earth?” Loki took a deep breath before speaking.  
“ After I fell off the Bifrost I was grabbed out of the Void by a creature. The leader of the Chitauri he brainwashed me however unlike your hawk he twisted my memories so that everything bad that happened in my life seemed as though Thor and his parents had caused it.” He took a deep breath a few tears leaking out of his eyes before continuing “The only reason that I was snapped out of whatever brainwashing that was done to me was when Thor told me the truth of what has happened and everything came back to me… all that was done to me...everything that I have done to others.” By then Loki was hyperventilating as tears streamed down his face. Thor sensing his distress pulled him into a tight embrace trying to calm him. Everybody was gazing at the brothers trying to decide if the story was believable. Upon looking closer they noticed the bags under Loki's eyes, his bones created sharp points in his clothing which hung off him sightly.  
“Well I for one think that you look like shit dude so I think that I believe what you’re saying, I mean you did help us and I watched you break down in front of Thor sooooo.”  
“ I thank you man of Iron now I think I shall like to sleep because it has been some time that I have been free from the control of Than.. The Other.” Loki then walked away leaving everybody to wonder why he stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaayyy chapter 2 is finally finished. I haven't had a lot of time to write so sorry about the delay  
> I suck at grammar so sorry about any mistakes I really did try

“Thor your brother is something else,” Tony said.  
“Was it just me or did it seem like Loki was hiding something” Steve said while staring intently at the space the trickster god had just left. The Avengers all nodded in agreement noticing the way that Loki had stuttered, like he was afraid, when he mentioned the beings that had controlled him.   
“I fear for my brother he has suffered much, and I have not been the brother that I should have been. He is still young and impressionable I should not have let him fend for himself.”   
“Woah. Hold up. Young? Thor aren’t you and your little brother like over a thousand years old?” Tony stared at Thor puzzled.  
“Aye, in Midgard years we are very old beings however we age slower. Loki has not yet reached adulthood in Asgard. I myself reached it a few years prior to this.”  
“Wait.” Clint said “so how old in Earth years are you and Loki?” Thor paused for a moment before speaking.   
“ I suppose that I would be about 23 in your terms and Loki would be about 17.”   
“What! Loki is just a teenager and he already had his brain put in a blender by creepy aliens.” Stark shouted.  
“Loki may be a child in your years but he has battle experience and is wise for his age. I must admit that I caused most of his battle experiences with my foolhardy adventures in our youth.”   
Everybody stared at Thor trying to comprehend what he had just revealed about Loki. Steve looked thoughtful, Natasha looked serious, Tony and Bruce looked shocked, and Clint looked disgusted. The only noise was the clearing of debris from down below in the city.   
“I must go speak to my brother. I have wronged him more than once and now I need to go and try to make things right.” With that being said Thor then promptly strode down the hallway that Loki had walked down just minutes before.  
“We were fighting a kid this whole time,” Bruce said “I slammed him into the floor no wonder he was wary around me.” Guilt was written clearly on everybody's faces. Even Clint who was bitter about the mind control had to admit that Lokis age shocked him.   
“ I just hope that Thor will be able to get the full truth out of him because whatever he told us tonight was not enough to make me trust him. “ Clint finally said.  
“We have to consider all the options, that includes Loki playing us to get off the hook until he recovers enough to attack us again.”   
“Clint, I agree with you but I also have seen Loki with my eyes and can tell he has been through an ordeal. Even before we started fighting and he got slammed into the ground. The way he held himself when he thought nobody was looking and the weariness that shows on his face. Something happened… something Loki isn’t telling us,” Natasha did not know what happened to Loki she just hoped that Thor manages to find out.   
“Well I don’t know about you guys but I’m pouring myself a glass of whiskey taking a long shower and hitting the hay,” Tony voiced before making his way towards the bar. Slowly the rest of the Avengers dispersed looking for rooms that had not been destroyed in the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed wonder what Loki is hiding....  
> The next chapter is Thor and Loki what will happen hmmmmm  
> Please comment down below if you feel like it let me know what you think   
> Ill try to write more but I've been really busy sorry don't hate me

**Author's Note:**

> You'll find out why Loki seemed so wimpy in the next chapter don't worry I have my reasons


End file.
